Dinosaur King Heroes
by Andreaslima-Microsoft Sam-95
Summary: An new evil organization has surfaced. The leader of the organization is planning on taking over the world by using dinosaurs for evil. The D-Team must defeat the organization. But this time, there are 5 teams who have the same mission from 5 other headquarters. With their teamwork, the 6 teams must team up to defeat Mesozoic Industries, ltd. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_What is happening guys? Today I want to do something special. I am taking a break from the Pokemon story and trying something different. Dinosaur King! The way I see it, I believe it gets a lot of undeserved hate because of the gameplay in the DS game and the anime being similar to Pokemon. True, but I enjoyed the show. This story is also to celebrate not only the new Transformers: Age of Extinction, which not only will have Mark Wahlberg but also the addition of the Dinobots, which will be released in theaters, but also the upcoming Jurassic Park film. Oh also I'm adding 5 other dinosaur attributes that were never in the show: Ice, Magic, Mind aka Telekinesis, Shadow, and Metal. Wish they were in the show._

_ : Wouldn't you agree, readers?_

_Me: , what are you doing here?_

_ : Oh nothing, just telling the readers if they agree if the attributes should've been in the show._

_Me: Oh ok._

_ : Shall we get started with this epic story?_

_Me: Yeah yeah I will. But before I do, I am planning on using a Sonic Heroes concept with 5 teams working to save world in this fanfic._

_ : Hope you make things interesting_

_So without further ado, let the Jurassic rumble begin. Ladies and gentlemen its…SHOWTIME!_

Chapter 1: The Prehistoric Rumble Begins!

Narrator: _Before we came to be, there were dinosaurs, amazing prehistoric creatures that ruled the Earth between 230 and 65 million years ago, in a time known as the Mesozoic Era. Dinosaurs went extinct about 65 million years ago at the end of the Cretaceous Period. In the present time, three kids find three meteors that contain these Element Stones and the cards, which represented the dinosaurs. Then, four relics that each contained four of the Element Stones and the cards, appeared in other locations after the meteors fell from the sky._

(His World intro theme)

It was a normal day for Max Taylor, Rex Owen, Zoe Drake, and their dinosaur, who are chibis, Chomp, Ace, and Paris. The three kids and their dino chibis were at the park. "I agree with you Max." Rex said.

Suddenly, their devices, which were obviously called Dino Holders, started beeping, indicating a dinosaur was spotted. Truth is, dinosaurs, depending on what attribute or element or whatever you call it, will be activated in many different ways. Like for example, if it were a Shadow Dinosaur, it would be activated if it were in the dark. Mind is an attribute that if a person handled the card, it would activate. Ice dinosaur cards are activated if it touches snow or ice. Metal ones activate if it touches metal surfaces. Magic is activated if a person dropped a playing card on it.

"Hey that sounds like a dinosaur has been spotted." Said Zoe. Chomp made a noise as if to say "lets go!"

The D-Team head for then arrive at D-Lab, a dinosaur research laboratory owned by Dr. Spike Taylor, Max's father and Reese Drake, Zoe's older sister. After arriving at the D-Lab, Max asked Reese where the dinosaur was spotted.

"Yes, the dinosaur was sighted in Portugal." Reese tells them.

Wasting no time, the D-Team got to the teleporter to Portugal.

After arriving in Portugal, the D-Team began searching for the dinosaur. "That dinosaur has got to be around here somewhere." Max said. The two decide to split up and find the dinosaur.

In a tree, a man with red hair, black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and red sneakers. He had a device that was a cross between a watch and a Alpha Scanner. Except the device had a different symbol. The man spoke into it to its HQ. "This is HQ, the dinosaur was spotted here in Portugal. We believe that one of the members of Mesozoic Industries, ltd is also trying to obtain the dinosaur. Theres also rumor of a relic somewhere in Portugal. Obtain the dinosaur now before they do." Said the person communicating from the device. "Understood, engaging the mission now." Said the man. The man decided to follow Max without being seen.

Max looked around for the dinosaur. Unfortunately, it was still nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a roar is heard and a dinosaur appeared. It was an Allosaurus. "Whoa its an Allosaurus!" Max said. Rex and Zoe, with their dinos, arrive just in time. "Alright here we go. Lets bring it down!" Rex said.

The D-Team bring out their Dino Holders and their cards out.

"DINO SLASH!" They said in unison. They swiped their cards on their Dino Holders

"Go Triceratops! Roar!" Chomp then became an adult Triceratops.

"Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Ace became an adult Carnotaurus

"Spring up, Parasaurolophus!" Paris became an adult Parasaurolophus.

Chomp, Ace, and Paris begin attacking the Allosaurus. Chomp charged at the Allosaurus. Allosaurus, being a Wind dinosaur, countered Chomp with an attack called Gale, blew Chomp away. Chomp, not willing to give up, continued to fight, so did Ace and Paris.

Max took out a Move Card.

"LIGHTNIG STRIKE!" Max inserted the card into the Dino Holder.

Chomp fired a lightning ball from its horns. The Allosaurus couldn't react in time and was hit.

Zoe took out a Move Card.

"METAL WING!" Zoe inserted the card into her Dino Holder.

Three Pteranodons flew into the air and flew at Allosaurus. Due to being shocked by Chomp's attack, it was hit. Allosaurus collapsed and reverted back to its card.

"Finally we got the card." Max said grinning.

"Hmhmhmhm, I don't think so." Said a sinister voice. A dark flame KO'd the D-Team's dinosaurs and reverted them back to their cards. "Chomp!" Max cried out. "Ace!" Rex cried out. "Paris!" Zoe did the same. As the D-Team retrieved their dino cards and the Allosaurus card, a black Nanotyrannus appeared with a man. He had grey hair, red eyes, was dressed in red, wore a cloak, and had a device on his hand that resembled a Dino Holder only it was oval shaped. "Who are you?!" Rex demanded. "Your worst nightmare. The names Kronos." Kronos said. On his cloak and device, he had a symbol resembling a black circle with two leery eyes.

"You have something of mine." Kronos said referring to the Allosaurus card. "We have what?" Zoe demanded. "Give it back immediately or you shall suffer the consequences." Kronos said coldly. "What are you talking about?" Max said.

Kronos began to walk toward Max. "I have given you a chance to surrender that card you have, now you shall suffer the consequences." He said. "Stand down, Kronos!" a voice said. "Eh?" Max heard the voice. "Huh?" Kronos looked at who said it. It was the same man that followed Max.

"Zero!" Kronos exclaimed.

"Who?" The D-Team said in unison.

Zero looked at the Allosaurus card Max was holding. "Hey kid, throw me the card, ill take care of this." Zero said. Max didn't know if he should trust Zero but he nodded and threw the card to Zero. "Hey!" Kronos exclaimed.

Zero caught the card.

"SHADOW SLASH!" Zero swiped the card on his Shadow Watch.

"Growl, Allosaurus!" Allosaurus appeared. It roared.

Nanotyrannus charged at Allosaurus. Allosaurus sidestepped it and chomped on Nanotyrannus and threw him.

Zero took out a card.

"HURRICANE!" Zero inserted the card into his device.

Allosaurus charged at Nanotyrannus with supersonic speed and rammed into it. Nanotyrannus collapsed and reverted to its card. Kronos growled. "This isn't over. We will meet again." Kronos said after retrieving his Nanotyrannus card and retreating.

Allosaurus reverted to its chibi self. Zero walked to the D-Team.

"Who are you?" Max asked. "…Zero, leader of the Shadow Squad." Zero told them. "My mission was to obtain the Allosaurus card before Mesozoic Industries, ltd did. Nothing more. And I shall take this card if you don't mind." Zero said.

"Well as much as I don't trust you, by all means, be our guest." Rex said.

Zero nodded. "I must be on my way." Zero said. He went to find the relic. The D-Team, with the teleporter activated, teleported back home.

Zero continued looking for the relic. He then sees something in the distance. It was one of the relics. He and his Allosaurus chibi rushed to it. He contacted his teammates to teleport them there to the relic. They then was teleported to the relic. One was a woman. She had green hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, was wearing a black T-shirt, red jeans, and green sneakers. The second was a man. He had blonde hair, wore a red trenchcoat with a black Tshirt underneath, yellow jeans, and grey shoes. And the third was another man. He had blue hair, was wearing a blue Tshirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He also had brown eyes.

(Arrival to Earth- Transformers the Score plays.)

"Alice, Duke, and John, I have found this relic that probably has the dinosaurs." Zero tells them as they enter the relic. "Wow, this sure is a wonderful relic." Said Alice. "Not too shabby." Duke said. "Hm, what he said." John said looking around. The three members of Shadow HQ both had the same devices.

They arrive at a room where there was a tablet. Zero proceeded to touch the relic. Then suddenly, the tablet glowed. It then opened revealing three Element stones and the dinosaur cards. Alice picks the Grass one and activates her own dinosaur. It was a green and yellow Corythosaurus. Duke picks out an Earth one and activates his own dinosaurs. It was a grey Dicraeosaurus. John picked out the last one, which was a Water one. His dinosaur actually wasn't one. It was an Elasmosaurus, one of the largest plesiosaurs. After getting their new dinosaurs, Team Shadow teleported back to base with their devices.

A/N: That's it for now. Btw im going to Brazil so in don't know if I'll be able to make the next chapter. Btw this team is inspired by Team Dark (Shadow, Rouge, and E-123 Omega.) Also Team Nature will be next. This is yours truly signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, readers. As you can tell, I'm actually in Brazil. But that doesn't mean I can't continue with this story. So anyway this will focus on the team called Nature Force, led by Emily. Her dinosaur? Fukuiraptor. This team is inspired by Team Rose from Sonic Heroes (Amy, Cream, and Big). So anyway, the next two chapters will focus on the introduction of the teams before we really start our adventure. So anyway, ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

Chapter 2: Force of Nature.

(His World intro theme.)

Somewhere in Greece…

From the Nature Force HQ, a woman was teleported to Greece to help her find another member of Nature Force. She had red hair, she wore a tiara on her head, purple eyes, wore a pink hoodie shirt, and a blue skirt. She wore red boots. Her name was Emily, leader of the Nature Force. Her dinosaur was a gray Fukuiraptor, it's element was Wind. Its nickname was Asia since its fossils were from Asia. On Emily's right sleeve was Nature Force's symbol, a tornado.

Emily looked around and went to one of the Greek ruins. There she found one of her old friends, Patrick. Patrick had spiky long hair, blue eyes, had a black Tshirt, purple jean shorts with a belt, and yellow sandals.

Asia squeaked to Emily as if to say he's here.

"Where?" Emily looked around until he saw Patrick. "Patrick!" Emily called out to him. Patrick heard her and sees her. "Emily?" Patrick rushes to Emily. "That's right, the one and only." Emily grinned. Ever since the team disbanded, Emily, Patrick, and her other friends split up to live their normal lives.

"Master Emily, I was so relieved to hear of your return." Patrick said with joy. Emily giggled. "You haven't changed my good friend." Emily said. "So why are you here?" Patrick asked. "There rumors of a relic somewhere in Greece, and that an evil organization called Mesozoic Industries, ltd is looking for it. So before I round up the rest of our friends, we must defeat the ones here." Emily said.

"What's in the relic?" Patrick said. "They seem to contain the meteor that has the element stones and the dino cards. We must get to it." Emily said. "Well then what are we waiting for, master. Lets find it before they do." Patrick said. Then he and Emily began looking for the relic.

After a while, they haven't found the relic yet. "Hope this doesn't take forever." Patrick said. "I'm sure it won't we'll find it." Emily assured him. Patrick sees something in the distance. "Hey could that be." Patrick ran to it. Emily followed him. Suddenly the relic appeared when they rushed to what it was.

"I think we just found the relic." Emily said. She began sending a signal from her device. The device was shaped like a hurricane. The signal teleported two more people to where they are. One was a Japanese girl named Kyamu Honda. She wore a schoolgirl uniform outfit that girls wear in Japan. Only it was pink. Her tie was red and her skirt was red. She wore red sneakers. She had a baby Archaeopteryx with her. The other was a boy. He had black hair, wore a helmet with goggles on it, and an explorer uniform. He was a paleontologist. His explorer uniform was green and his jeans were blue. His name was Ken. "Is this what I think it is?" Kyamu said. "Looks like that. Lets see what's inside." Ken said.

The four entered the relic. Emily went to touch the relic. Like with the Shadow Squad, the relic reacted the same way. It revealed this time three element stones and the cards. Kyamu picked an Ice dinosaur and activates it. It was a light blue and white Guanlong. Patrick picked a Water/Earth dinosaur and activated it. It was a blue and brown Sauroposeidon. Ken picked a Metal one and activated it. It was a metallic gray Dimetrodon.

"This is amazing!" Ken said.

"I know right?" Kyamu said excitedly.

They deactivated their new dinosaurs and activated them as chibis as instructed by Emily. They then exited the relic only to be surrounded by three members, who wear the same uniform as Kronos. "So you found the relic huh? Well its too bad because the dinosaurs you have belong to us. One had dark skin, purple eyes, and black hair. The other had brown hair and purple hair. And the third had blonde hair and black eyes.

"By orders of Kronos, I, Zutin, Lagu, and Toruk will take the cards from you." Zutin said.

The three members of Mesozoic Industries brought out their cards.

"MESOZOIC SLASH!" They said in unison.

"Scatter them, Eoraptor!" Zutin shouted as he inserted the card into his device. Eoraptor was activated.

"Charge, Stegoceras!" Lagu cried. Stegoceras was activated.

"Flood them, Kaprosuchus!" Toruk said. Kaprosuchus was activated.

Their dinosaurs roared.

"Lets go. Let us take care of them, Emily." Ken said. "Ok, ill back you up if its necessary." Emily said,

Ken, Kyamu, and Patrick took out their dino cards.

"NATURE SLASH!" The swiped their cards on their Nature Holders.

"Punish them, Sauroposeidon!" Patrick said. Sauroposeidon became an adult.

"Screech, Guanlong!" Guanlong became an adult.

"Shatter, Dimetrodon!" Dimetrodon became an adult.

Nature Force's dinosaurs roared.

Eoraptor charges at Guanlong.

Setgoceras charged at Dimetrodon.

Kaprosuchus charged at Sauroposeidon.

Guanlong began to attack Eoraptor. He smacked his tail at Eoraptor.

Zutin took out a Move Card. It was a Dark Move. "Shadow Sphere." He inserted the card into his device and Eoraptor shot a dark sphere from his mouth and it hit Guanlong.

Guanlong was not ready to give in. Kyamu took out a move card. "Snowstorm!" Guanlong breathed a snowy breath and it froze Eoraptor. He finished the job by smacking his tail at it and it returned to its card.

Kaprosuchus was having a hard time with Sauroposeidon due to the latter's large size. Toruk took out a Water move card. "Tsunami!" Kaprosuchus unleashed a wave at Sauroposeidon, but to Toruk's shock, it didn't effect him. Sauroposeidon used his tail to smack Kaprosuchus

Dimetrodon was fighting Stegoceras. Dimetrodon tried to fight back but it was getting pummeled by Stegoceras. It wasn't until its sail spun like a saw blade. Lagu took out a Secret Move Card. "Meteor Heabutt." He inserted the card into the device. Stegoceras charged its dome shape head at Dimetrodon at supersonic speed. Dimetrodon focused and dodged with ease.

Ken took out a Metal Move Card. "Saw Charge!" Dimetrodon's sail spun like a sawblade. Dimetrodon curled into a ball and charged at Stegoceras. Stegoceras was hit and was reverted back to its card.

Patrick took out a Water Move Card. "Tidal Wave!" Sauroposeidon raised his front feet and crashed them down into the ground, causing a tidal wave, which hit Kaprosuchus. Kaprosuchus was hit but it didn't affect him.

Emily decided to help.

"NATURE SLASH!" Emily shouted. She did the same as her teammates.

"Surprise them, Fukuiraptor!" Asia became an adult Fukuiraptor.

Fukuiraptor went to assist Sauroposeidon. Emily took out a Magic Move Card. "Magical Ice!" Asia began charging an icy shot. Then it fired from his mouth, freezing it. Sauroposeidon went to finish the job. Patrick took out an Earth card. "Landslide!" Sauroposeidon stomped his foot on the ground, causing a landslide. Kaprosuchus was reverted back to its card.

"That was so unfair! Why is it that the hero always win!?" Lagu said angrily.

"Deal with it, you lost fair and square." Ken said.

"This isn't over." Zutin said and he and his teammates retreated.

The adult dinosaurs reverted back to their chibi forms.

"Way to go, Snowball." Kyamu smiled at her Gunalong. Snowball squeaked.

"You did good for a Greek god, Poseidon." Patrick petted his Sauroposeidon. Poseidon letted out a cute roar.

"You were awesome, Dimetro." Ken said to Dimetrodon. Dimetro growled cutely.

The team was now reunited and was now ready to take on a new threat. Nature Force then teleported to their own HQ to prepare for their next mission.

A/N: And there. Next time, the next team will be reminiscent of Team Chaotix. And a team consisting of a detective agency is an awesome idea. I like how in Sonic Heroes, Espio is a ninja. Well in this fanfic there's one that is reminiscent of Espio. This is yours truly, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, good readers. I think now we should introduce our next dinosaur hero team. Team Chaotix (Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty) inspires this. Yeah I know Mighty wasn't in the game but he was a member in Knuckle's Chaotix so he counts as a member. Anyway, I think we should start the show. Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

Chapter 3: The Cretaceous Mystery

Somewhere in Germany…

At an office building, which was actually an HQ for the Cretaceous Sleuths, a team of detectives was chilling since they had no work to do. Their boss, Victor, had his headphones on. He had a red business suit, black tie, red business pants, and black shoes. Victor had yellow hair and green eyes.

In the corner of the office, was a ninja, meditating. He was dressed in blue. He had a black headband, fingerless gloves, and his ninja outfit was colored blue. He had purple hair and yellow eyes. His name was Ryuji. Victor recruited him so that they could successfully solve cases.

Ryuji heard running footsteps and opened his eyes. "Hmm?'

A kid with a package ran into the office. "We got a package! We got a package!" said the kid. The kid had black hair and orange eyes. He had an orange shirt with a symbol of a police badge but with a T-rex footprint. And he had yellow jeans and orange sneakers. This was Jake, the cheerful of the group. He accidentally bumped into Victor, causing the package to fly from Jake's hands.

Ryuji took out a throwing star and it hit the package's strings to make it hit the wall and stop falling.

"What's your problem?" Victor demanded. "We got some work?" Jake cheered. "What?" Victor said surprised.

Suddenly, a walkie-talkie fell from the package. Victor barely managed to catch the walkie-talkie. "What's this?" Victor asked.

Suddenly, a voice spoke to them through the walkie-talkie.

"I've heard good things about you and require your detective services. I can pay you all handsomely." Said the voice.

Ryuji stood up. "I have a bad feeling about this. Hope it's not a trick like the last case." Ryuji said. "Right." Said a man walking in. He had a red coat with a t-shirt underneath and wore a black fedora. He wore black boots. He had red hair and blue eyes. This was Craig. He became a new member of the Cretaceous Sleuth.

"Ryuji and Craig don't be so silly. Besides, you know our policy. We shall never turn down any form of work that pays." Victor said. "What he said!" Jake said. "C'mon team, lets go!" Victor added. "Yes sir!" Jake said cheerfully and followed their boss. "Roger!" Ryuji did the same. "OK!" Craig followed.

The Cretaceous Sleuths first went to their lab. They went to trace the signal of the walkie-talkie. The trace of the call was in Texas. "So what's in Texas?" Victor spoke into the walkie-talkie. "There seems to be a relic somewhere in the deserts of Texas." The voice said.

A chibi version of a green Deinosuchus walked to Victor.

"Oh hello, Crocer. We're about to start our next case. Lets go." Victor said to Crocer. Crocer let out a cute roar and followed them. After packing some bottled water, the group went into the portal to teleport themselves to Texas.

The group was teleported to Texas. Victor looked around the desert. "Alright, so we're at Texas." Victor said. "Now you four should find the relic. Next to it is a door that leads to where we're at." Said the voice. "Gotcha." Craig said.

The sleuths begin to look for the relic.

15 minutes later…

"Hey guys the relic is not far into the distance!" Jake said. "Where?" Victor said. "This better be good." Ryuji said. Jake began to lead the group to the relic. They arrived at the relic. "So this must be the relic our client was talking about." Craig said.

"Well let's see what's in the relic, boys." Victor said.

The sleuths entered the relic. Victor approaches the relic stone and it reacted the same way it did to the Shadow Squad and the Nature Force. Again it revealed three element stones and three dino cards. Ryuji picked a Secret card and stone and activated it with a device that looked like a police badge with a T-rex footprint as the screen. It was a black and gray Utahraptor. Jake picked an Ice card and stone. Jake activated it and it turned out to be a white Concavenator. Craig then picked the last one, which was an Earth card and stone. Craig activated it and it was a brown Gastonia.

"Not bad huh?" Victor said. "This dino looks cool with that weird sail on its back." Jake said. "Looks perfect for a stealth mission." Ryuji said. "It'll do." Craig said.

They then left the relic. They then found a door that their supposed client was referring to.

"Hang in there." Victor said.

"CRETACEOUS SLASH!" Victor said after taking out his Deinosuchus card and inserting it into his Cretaceous Watch.

"Make a Splash, Deinosuchus!" Crocer became an adult Deinosuchus.

Deinosuchus slammed his tail at the door. "We're here to save you." Victor said. The door then burst open. "The Alpha Gang I presume." Victor said. "That's right!" Ursula said.

"What is this?" Craig said. "What's going on?" Ryuji said surprised. "What's up?" Jake said. "You guys knew it was us all along, didn't you?" Zander said. "Its all part of being a good sleuth or should I say detective." Victor said. "You gotta be kidding me?" Craig said. "Were we tricked easily?" Ryuji said. "You guys are ROTTEN!" Jake said. "Hey hold on, you guys. Its not a trick and we do plan on paying you all." Ed said.

"You will be rewarded for helping us. And as soon as we are all out of here, we will pay you." Ursula said.

There was a moment of silence for 4 seconds.

"Some nerve promising something he ain't got!" Victor said cracking his knuckles. "We've been had!" Ryuji said.

The Alpha Gang backed up against the wall in fear. "Its just…wait a minute, just listen to us!" Ursula said, shaking. Jake had summoned his Concavenator. "Take this you BAD GUYS!" Jake said. His Concavenator began to breath snow at the Alpha Gang. And then they were smacked by Concavenator's tail.

After a few minutes…

"Well then who was it? Who locked up you up in here?" Victor said. "It was…" Ursula said.

"Hmhmhmhmh…" a laugh was heard. The Cretaceous Sleuth and the Alpha Gang turned to see members of the Mesozoic Industries. The first had silver hair and red eyes and had the same outfit as the other members. This was Zilver, the CEO of Mesozoic Industries. The other was Ik'yun, who had orange hair and red eyes. Xajor had black hair and also red eyes. Uchet had green hair and red eyes, Zutin was also with them.

"It seems several brats have stuck their noses where they don't belong." Zilver said. "We oughta take the cards you have from you." Xajor said. "Hmm, what he said." Ik'yun said.

"Oh I'll tell you what, those card don't belong to you." Ursula took out her Alpha Scanner.

"Now, ALPHA SLASH!" Ursula yelled inserting her dino card into the Alpha Scanner.

"Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!" Terry, who was Ursula's dinosaur, became an adult Tyrannosaurus.

"Lets go guys!" Victor said to the group.

"CRETACEOUS SLASH!" Said Ryuji, Jake, and Craig in unison. They swiped their dino cards into their Cretaceous Watches.

"Grind, Utahraptor!" Utahraptor became an adult.

"Freeze them, Concavenator!" Concavenator became an adult.

"Enclose, Gastonia!" Gastonia was now an adult.

"Now let's show you ours!" Ik'yun said.

"MESOZOIC SLASH!" The members said in unison.

"Rise from the surface, Suchomimus!" Suchomimus was activated.

"Sprout, Ouranosaurus!" Ouranosaurus was activated.

"Destroy, Polacanthus!" Polacanthus was activated.

"Grow, Plateosaurus!" Plateosaurus was activated.

"Scatter them, Eoraptor!" Eoraptor was activated.

Deinosuchus charged at Plateosaurus, They began having a claw to jaw fight.

Eoraptor charged at Terry. Terry, being the king of all dinosaurs, he smacked his tail at Eoraptor. Terry roared.

Suchomimus was fighting Gastonia. Gastonia was proving too much for Suchomimus due to its armored body. Gastonia slammed into Suchomimus.

Ouranosaurus was fighting Concaventor. They were evenly matched since not only was Grass weak against Fire (Fire burns Grass) but also Ice (Ice freezes plants.). Ouranosaurus was now losing.

Polacanthus was in a fight with Utahraptor. Polacanthus was proving to be a challenge for Utahraptor. But because Utahraptor was a Secret dinosaur, Utahraptor was beginning to gain the upper hand. Ryuji took out a move card. "Crossover Attack!" An Utahraptor clone appeared next to the real one and they ran at Polacanthus. They began to light up and the charge attack hurt Polacanthus so greatly, it returned to its card.

Deinosuchus was having a disadvantage over Plateosaurus. Then a blue Spinosaurus began to counter Plateosaurus' attack. It was Spiny, Zander's dinosaur. This gave Deinosuchus the chance to strike. Deinosuchus grabbed Plateosaurus with its jaws and threw it into the air.

"Tail Smack!" Zander inserted a Move Card into his Alpha Scanner.

Spiny smacked Plateosaurus with its tail, reverting it back to its card.

"It's about time you helped." Victor said. "Of course, can't let you fight alone." Zander said.

Craig took out a move card for Gastonia. "Dust Storm!" Gastonia began charging at Suchomimus in a tidal wave of dust. The attack hit Suchomimus. Suchomimus collapsed and returned to its card.

Ursula took out her move card. "Volcano Burst!" Terry shot a ball of fire from his mouth and after Eoraptor was hit, the fireball exploded. Eoraptor returned to its card.

Ouranosaurus was on the verge of losing. Jake took out a move card. "Avalanche!" Concavenator ran at Ouranosaurus in a tidal wave of snow and ice. This damaged Ouranosaurus greatly it returned to its card.

"This isn't the end of it! We will get your cards." Zilver said. The members of Mesozoic Industries began to retreat.

After they retreated…

"We need a truce. I want to show them they using dinosaurs for evil purposes is wrong. Besides, who would the D-Team be without us, Victor?" Ursula said. "Huh? D-Team? Who are they?" Victor said. "They were once our enemies. That was until the Spectral Space Pirates showed up." Ursula explained. "We'll meet them later. Right now why not help us with this case." Craig said. "I was gonna ask the same thing." Victor said. "Of course." Zander said. "I think we should start by looking for clues why the Mesozoic Industries want the cards so bad." Jake said.

The Cretaceous Sleuths and the Alpha Gang then began the case to find out why Mesozoic Industries want the cards so bad.

A/N: Well now that was a handful. And I made Grass weak to Ice since plants and crops can die from frost. So that should make sense. Also if you're wondering why the Alpha Gang is on the good side, watch season 2. The videos are on Youtube so you should be able to see them. Next time, *Dreams of an Absolution plays* that should some it up. Three warriors from the future arrive. This is yours truly, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, young readers. Its time to go back to the future. Movie joke aside, I think its time for our next team to arrive. This is a reference to the worse game ever, Sonic 06. Well not really, I heard the Xbox 360 version was better. I don't know. So anyway, enough gibberish, lets get this started. Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

Chapter 4: Warriors from the Future

In the year 2980…

A kid was walking in a dark world. He had an adult purple Kosmoceratops with him. There were people that were actually slaves. This happened because Kronos had managed to take over the world. The kid had a black jacket with a hood, with a blue T-shirt underneath. His hair resembled Max's hair only it was colored white. He also had yellow eyes. He wore blue jeans and grey sneakers. He had a belt on his jeans.

"Our world was ruled before I was born. A harsh, bleak, and dark place, where we live in total darkness. Life is a complete struggle, and we all live without hope. How and when did this happen? No one will answer. But they always point to the darkness." The kid thought.

A dark shadow appeared, but Kosmoceratops used an attack that caused the shadow to disappear.

"These shadows. They cover at my world enveloping everything in its path. They come from an eternal dinosaur that we cannot defeat. The Dinosaur of Darkness known as Tyrannotitan." He thought.

"Novak!" A voice called to him.

The one that called for him arrived. She was a princess. She had a ruby tiara, had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress and was very pretty. She also had purple jeans and pink shoes. She had with him a yellow and black Saurophaganax, which was in its chibi form. The one next to her was another girl. She had black hair and green eyes. She wore a blue Tshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Kelly, whats wrong?" Novak said. "Its back!" Kelly tells Novak.

Novak mounted on his adult Kosmoceratops. Kelly and Sheena did the same and went to fight the Tyrannotitan.

They arrived at a place. There was a huge hole in the ground and darkness was swirling out of it. Then a black and purple T-Rex like dinosaur emerged from it. It was the Tyrannotitan.

"Grr. Come on, you monster!" Novak said.

Kelly and Sheena brought out their dinosaur cards and took out their dino holders that had a vague resemblance to the Alpha Holders or Scanners.

"FUTURE SLASH!" Kelly and Sheena inserted their cards into their devices.

"Erupt, Saurophaganax." Saurophaganax became an adult.

"Awaken, Kentrosaurus!" Kentrosaurus became an adult.

Tyrannotitan roared.

"Tyrannotitan, today it will be finished." Novak said.

Tyrannotitan charged at Kosmoceratops.

Kosmoceratops lifted Tyrannotitan up with its mind and threw him.

Despite being thrown, Tyrannotitan got back up and used a Shadow attack.

Kosmoceratops was hit.

Saurophaganax began to help Kosmoceratops. Saurophaganax had a jaw and tail fight, with Tyrannotitan gaining the upperhand.

Kelly was not going down without a fight. She took out a move card. "Volcano Tower!" She inserted the move card into the device.

Saurophaganax's mouth was on fire and he summoned lava towers. Tyrannotitan was hit but it shrugged off the hit. He spat a dark flame at Saurophaganax. It was able to dodge the attack.

Kentrosaurus lashed its tail spikes at Tyrannotitan.

Tyrannotitan tried to attack Kentrosaurus but it couldn't do to its armored plates on its back. Sheena took out a move card. "Spike Missiles!" Kentrosaurus fired energy spikes at Tyrannotitan.

Tyrannotitan was hit.

Novak took out a move card to finish him off. "Confuse Light!" Kosmoceratops fired a beam of light from its horns, not only confusing it but forcing it to retreat into the darkness where it came from.

Team Future's dinosaurs became chibis again.

"Looks like we defeated him for now." Kelly said. "But it will just rise up from the darkness again." Novak said hitting a wall in front of him in frustration. "Whats the point of all this, it will never ever end." Novak said in frustration. "Calm down, Novak." Kelly said. "Yeah I'm sure we'll figure it out." Sheena said. "Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely defeat the Tyrannotitan?"

Novak was right. It would be pointless if Tyrannotitan appeared again and again. Sheena and Kelly began to think.

"By knowing the real truth of course." A voice said.

Novak, Kelly, and Sheena turned to see a short man with a lab coat, brown pants, black shoes,

"Just as a dinosaur comes from an egg or milk comes from cows, everything has their origin. You must find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." Said the man. "Is that really the answer to our problems? Tell me do you know who it is?" Novak asked him.

Few minutes later…

Novak, Kelly, Sheena and the man arrived at a laboratory. "To fix the present timeline, you must change the past." The man told them. "But that's impossible!" Novak exclaimed. "With my help, you can, because I made a time machine that should get you there." The man said. "No way!" Novak said. "In order to change the past, you must defeat the one who awakened the Tyrannotitan…The Tyrannotitan Releaser." The man tells them.

Novak began to think. Then he turned to the man. "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Novak asked. "Of course." The man said. "The Day of Darkness…Here are my records of this event." The guy typed into the computer. "This was when the Tyrannotitan was freed and his darkness was released into the world." Information of what happened began to show on the supercomputer. "And you have this person to blame." The guy handed Novak a stone. Novak began to look at it and got into his own consciousness. He sees Max and Chomp in a dark void.

"I see him. So that kid and his dinosaur is the Tyrannotitan Releaser?" Novak said. Kelly was uncertain. The kid didn't look threatening. "A kid and his Triceratops." Kelly said. "Are you sure its them?" Sheena asked.

Novak gave the stone back to the individual. "Now step into the time machine." The team stepped into the time machine. "I'll send you back to the past, where the Tyrannotitan was alive." The man entered the coordinates and the team was sent back in time.

The man smiled and revealed to be Ik'yun. It was a complete disguise. He smirked. "They sure fell for it. Now the D-Team shall no longer be a problem to us now." Said Ik'yun.

In the past…

Novak appeared out of a portal.

Novak looked around. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He then realized that he was alone. "Kelly?" he looked around for her. "Kelly!" He realized that he was alone.

"I guess we got separated." He said to himself. He looked around at the environment. "This is completely umbelievable." He said to himself. He clenched his fist in determination. "Now I must fight for the future." He then set off to get the job done.

He arrived at what looked like India.

He looked around. The town was beautiful. The people were talking and happy, and the sky was clear and sunny.

Novak got to a tower and looked around for the kid. He saw Max fighting a member of Mesozoic Industries.

"Max!" A voice said from behind and Meena, official member of the D-Team and current owner of Deltadromeus, glomped Novak from behind because his hairstyle resembled Max's. Then Meena sees that Novak's hair was white when Max's was brown. "Hey! You're not Max!" Meena said. "Uh...I'm sorry." Meena apologized. "Uh, Im…" Novak turns to see that Max and Chomp from a distance were gone. "Hey, where'd he go?" Novak said. "They must've ran off." Novak added. "I apologize, did you miss some people because of me?" Meena said. Her Deltadromeus chibi squeaked.

"Ah… It's alright. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still here. I'm sure I can still find him." Novak said. "Well then let me help." Meena offered. "What?" Novak said in surprise. "Two heads are better than one when looking for someone." Meena said. "Hey wait a second?" Novak said. "What's your name?" Meena asked. Novak sighed. "Novak." He said.

"That's a nice name. I'm Meena, my dinosaur here is Deltadromeus." Meena said. Deltadromeus roared cutely.

"Mines a Kosmoceratops." Kosmoceratops squeaked.

Meena and Novak began to find the person they are looking for. Unfortunately, their newfound friendship may not last long.

Meanwhile, in Hawaii…

Kelly was at a beach in Hawaii.

"So this is the past." Kelly said looking around. "I hope Novak is ok. He is insecure when he is alone." Kelly then began to venture into Hawaii.

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles…

Sheena was at a city. She was amazed at what she was seeing. "I guess when we entered the time machine, we got separated. Oh well I'll try to find them." Sheena said. He sees a guy near a restaurant. "Excuse me, but what place is this that I'm in?" She asked.

The man had brown long hair, a mustache, and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, possibly a jersey for a football game. He had blue jeans and brown shoes. "This place? This is Los Angeles. Why do you ask?"

Sheena explained why she was here.

"Oh you're looking for someone? Maybe I can help you. My name is Travis. Yours?" Travis asked. "I'm Sheena. It's nice to meet you."

Sheena, her chibi Kentrosaurus, and Travis began to look for the one they are looking for.

A/N: Ok that's all the teams. I am thinking about adding a new member for the D-Team and the Alpha Gang since there are only three guys in it and the rest have four in it. So tomorrow, the new member for the D-Team will join. This is yours truly, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, brave readers. I have been thinking. Since all the other teams have a fourth member, why not the D-Team and the Alpha Gang have one too. I find it unfair that the two didn't have a fourth member. So I thought about doing it. So this next chapter you're about to read will have the new member of the team. Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

Chapter 5: The Fourth Member, Part 1

(His World intro.)

A boy was heading for the D-Team HQ. He had long brown hair, blue eyes, and wore orange lens sunglasses. He had a black hoodie jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He wore blue camouflage shorts. His hoody was down and he wore a sea blue cowboy hat. The kid's name was Peter. He had encountered Rex of the D-Team and afterwards, he was given an invitation after discovering an element stone of water and a Futubasaurus card near him when Rex's Carnotaurus was being overpowered by Xajor's Ouranosaurus.

Peter entered the D-Team HQ. He held with him the badge that Rex gave him for his bravery and helpfulness. The badge was given as a sign that he was their new member. Peter was determined to help the D-Team out, no matter the cost.

He opened the door and entered. Max's father, Spike Taylor notices Peter entering. "So you must be the new member." Spike said. "It is an honor to actually get to fight for justice alongside you all." Peter said. His Futubasaurus, who he nicknamed Futuba, squeaked like a dolphin. "That your dinosaur?" Spike said smiling. "I wouldn't say it's a dinosaur per say, because Futubasaurus is more of a aquatic reptile, same for Cryptoclidus." Peter explained. "But yep, Futuba is my new buddy." He petted Futuba.

"Oh I see." Spike said. "Uh, say, where are Rex and his other friends at?" Peter said looking around. "Max had to run an errand, Rex and Zoe, I'm not sure." Spike explained. "I'll wait outside." Peter said. "Ok." Spike said. Peter and Futuba left the lab to wait for Max, Rex, and Zoe.

10 minutes later…

Peter, Max, Rex, and Zoe were all at the lab. They were given a new mission by Reese. Apparently, the new organization, Mesozoic Industries, are planning to use the power of an evil dinosaur, Tyrannotitan, once created by using the power of 20 jewel eggs. They heard the news from the Cretaceous Sleuths after they gathered clues of what they. One of the eggs was located in India at a village.

"Challenge accepted." Peter said.

The D-Team then was teleported to India.

They were now at the village in India.

"Well looks like we have better start looking before the baddies do." Peter said. "I agree." Zoe said. "I have an idea. We should split up into groups of 2." Max said. "Peter you're with me." He added. "Ok, Max." Peter said.

Rex and Zoe were now going to search for the first egg.

Max and Peter began to search for the crystal egg.

Meanwhile…

Meena and Novak were in the village looking for the Max who Novak believes is the Tyrannotitan Releaser. Novak sees them walking and activates Kosmoceratops. Kosmoceratops used its telekinesis to lift a rock and throw it near them. 

"Whoa!" Peter said. Max looked around. "I've been looking for you. You're the Tyrannotitan Releaser. Your actions will condemn us all." Novak said.

"What are you talking about?" Peter said. "Who are you?" Max said. "My name is Novak. For the sake of my world, I will destroy you." Novak said. Peter looks at Max. "I'll go on ahead Max, you take care of him." Peter said. "Ok." Max said. Peter then ran off to find the crystal egg.

"If it's a battle you want, bring it on." Max brought out his Dino Holder and card.

"DINO SLASH!" Max said swiping his card on his Dino Holder.

"Go Triceratops, roar!" Chomp became a full Triceratops.

The two ceratopsians began to fight.

Meanwhile…

Peter began looking for the egg. He sees something shining in the distance. It was a red crystal, shaped like an egg. 'Hey I found the crystal.' He thought excitedly.

"Not so fast. What do you think your doing?" Uchet suddenly arrived. "A Mesozoic Industries member!" Peter said. "I heard you beat Xajor in battle, lets see you try my dinosaur on for size. That crystal is mine." Uchet said. "I'm never giving you this egg! I heard what you're gonna do and I wont allow it!" Peter said.

"Fine!" He brought his Mesozoic Scanner.

"MESOZOIC SLASH!" Uchet yelled.

"Grow, Plateosaurus." Plateosaurus became an adult.

"YOU'LL never stop at one!" Peter took out his Dino Holder. "I'll take you on!"

"DINO SLASH!" Peter said. He does the same like Max

"Splash, Futubasaurus." Futuba became an adult Futubasaurus.

Futuba screeched.

Plateosaurus roared, the two dinosaurs charged at each other. Plateosaurus smacked Futuba with his tail.

Back with Chomp and Kosmoceratops…

Chomp was doing hot against Kosmoceratops due to its telekinesis. Kosmoceratops lifted a few rocks to throw at Chomp.

Max then see his chance and takes out a Move Card.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Max inserted the card into his Dino Holder.

Chomp shot a ball of lightning at Kosmoceratops. It was a direct hit.

Chomp walked to Kosmoceratops to see if it was ready to give up. Kosmoceratops suddenly pushed Chomp with his telekinesis.

"Hmph, if this a joke?! How can someone like you cause the devastation of the world im from?" Novak said. "What are you talking about?" Max said. "It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Tyrannotitan Releaser must be dealt with." Novak said.

Suddenly, Plateosaurus threw Futuba inches away near Chomp.

Chomp rushed in to help, but Kosmo held him and Max with telekinesis.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Novak said. "Its time I put an end to this now! Now time for you to disappear."

"Stop!" Meena got in front of Kosmo and Novak.

"Wha-? Meena? Get out of the way, Meena. This is my mission." Novak said. "I will not!" Meena said. Novak grunted.

Chomp then finally had the chance to help Futuba.

"WHIRLPOOL!" Peter inserted the move card into his Dino Holder.

Futuba spat a whirlpool from his mouth and trapped Plateosaurus.

"Now is your chance, Max." Peter said.

Max took out another card.

"ELECTRIC CHARGE!" Max said.

Chomp's horns electrified and he charged at Plateosaurus and defeating it.

"Hmph. It's only a matter of time before that crystal. Is mine. Until the, I'll let you keep the item for now. But just remember this…Nobody messes with my master and Mesozoic Industries!" Uchet then retreated.

Futuba and Chomp returned to their Chibi form.

Max turned to Meena. "Thanks Meena, I appreciate it." Then, Peter, Futuba, Max, and Chomp ran off. "Leave it to me." Meena said.

Meena then turned to Novak. "The person you were looking for was Max. Were you planning to kill him?" she asked in disbelief. "He's is responsible for destroying my world." Novak protested. Meena gasped. "That's crazy! Max would never do that!" Meena said. "But its true! In the future, his actions will cause the devastation of my time, so I must-" Novak was interrupted by Meena.

"No! I don't believe it. Even if it was true, if I were to choose between the world and my friend, I would choose my friend, Max!" Meena then ran off.

After hearing her sentence, Novak stood there in disbelief.

Meanwhile, at the Mesozoic HQ…

"So you failed to deliver the crystal." Kronos said to Uchet. "Forigve me sir, I tried my best." Uchet said. "Yes of course. As I said before, once all 20-crystal eggs are collected, we will use them to make the Tyrannotitan. Then the world will be ours." Kronos told him.

Uchet then laughed evilly. "I understand."

So the other team from Mesozoic Industries began to look for the other crystal eggs.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Sorry I haven't worked on this for a while. I am not dead. So yeah I was planning to introduce a fourth member of the D-Team. The next chapter will introduce a new member of the Alpha Gang. This is yours truly, signing off.


End file.
